Leah's happily ever after
by sunnivafh
Summary: A story about Leah finally imprinting. She really needs someone and ends up imprinting on Sam's brother, Nick. People think it's just a revenge for Sam and Nick is devastated, what can Leah do to get her happily ever after with Nick ? my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Nick

Authors note: this is my first twilight fanfic, I really don't know if it's good. just one thing: please don't hate me for my language; I'm norwegian and I only speak english twice a year or so, with my irish cousin. I'll try to do good, I did get an A in english writing, so it won't be horrible at least..

I decided to do a fanfic on Leah, I really never liked her at all. But she really deserves a happily ever after, and I'm really into this imprinting stuff! I'll try to update this story, and I'll try to keep it intresting but not too dramatic.

**Leah's happily ever after**

I ran top speed through the forests by La Push, my gray fur whipping in the wind. I hated bothering Jake's pack with my depressive thoughts and I knew Embry was getting fed up by my pondering, he just didn't confront me about it. None of them did anymore, much to my liking. I just couldn't swallow my melancholy. It had been years since Sam had left me for Emily, still I couldn't stop crying about it. He had left me because I wasn't good enough. Because I wasn't his soul mate. Because he loved _her._ I didn't mind Emily, truly, but I just couldn't look at the woman that had stolen the love of my life, and _like_ her!

I had escaped the house, as Seth had invited his imprint home to meet the family. I really didn't want to meet this girl he talked so much about, and Seth had been almost thrilled to see me go. He probably didn't want me to scare her off. I understood him, I must be a pain in the ass for him and mom, they both had their love lives. I had nothing, I'm not even sure I had a life. I was so fed up with all this imprinting! Every single werewolf in my pack had imprinted except med. Even Embry, for christ's sake! The most immature, annoying and childish person in La Push! _Ooops Embry, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it that way._ I had completely forgot about the mind sharing stuff. I ran in silence from then on, speeding up.

Suddenly I was in a clearing, no one there except my big wolf figure, which I was getting sickly tired of. I phased back into my human body and took a pair of jeans and a black tube top out of the little bag that hung off my foot. I put them on and gathered my hair in a tight ponytail, my beautiful face exposed to the fresh breeze. Suddenly I noticed that the clearing was familiar to me, I recognized the fire pit me and Sam had made a few years back. Tears went down my tan cheeks as I saw the writing on a tree trunk, "L+S", it had been so childish, but still so romantic! That had been our first night together, just the two of us in a tent in the forest. Two weeks before his first phase and the end of my happy life. I hadn't realized I was sobbing, when I noticed a river of tears going down my well shaped face down to my chest, making my top wet. I really couldn't see why I couldn't be his soul mate, I was perfect for him! He had even told me so himself, many times. I put my head between my legs and rocked back and forward, letting it all out. I hated him! Hated the way he had rejected me, fallen in love with a new girl, ripped her to shreads (her face was clearly that), and never spoken to me again.

- uhm, I'm sorry to interupt, are you ok? A male voice reached me from the other side of my tiny clearing. I was slightly embarrassed as I looked up into his pretty face. "click". It could have been just like that, I only had to see his face to understand it. I suddenly felt like I had taken of some hazy glasses, and finally I saw everything clear. Like jake had once put it " it's like a blind man seeing for the first time", he had been so right! I had imprinted! My insides were bubbling, this complete stranger had changed my mood just by showing me his face. His very pretty face, he had deep brown eyes (like the rest of the La Push people) and shaggy black hair covering his eyebrows. His chest muscles were defined under his tight black tee, and his expression showed concern. Concern for me. I realized I still hadn't answered.

-Yeah, I uh.. I'm just a little ehm.. Let's just say I'm a little heart broken? I smiled sheepishly up into his eyes, my brown eyes suddenly not flowing with tears. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and waited for his response.

-You don't recognize me do you, Leah? He asked quizzingly, his mouth twisting up into a smile, a dazzling, perfect smile. Then I recognized his face. Nick. Sam's _brother_.

-Oh, is that you Nick ?! You've grown into well.. Wow. I blushed, I was imprinting on my lost loves brother. Was he a werewolf too ?

-Well, so have you sweetie, cute little Leah developing into a woman! who would think that was possible! He said teasing me, his face a huge grin.

- Ah! I'm not cute anymore Nick ? And I was always _very_ mature, unlike other. I said, it was my turn to grin. He was so beauiful!

-Sure you are Leah, just not little. i really am looking forward to seeing you as a wolf! So he knew then. Huh, no need to keep that secret then!

-I'm an awesome wolf, how bout you? I bet your just a huge clumsy ass, aren't you? He suddenly phased, launching himself playfully at me. he was too late, I was already on the other side of the clearing when he reached the spot I had just been at. We continued chasing each other for some time, then ran side by side to his fathers house. I went behind some trees to phase back, when I remembered I had not packed my clothes before I had phased. Neither had he. I was standing naked behind some bushes, closest exit was the old garage, I ran over hoping he didn't notice. He didn't, or, if he did he shut up about it. The old garage reminded me of Sam and I, hiding in the loft, afraid his parents would catch us. I went to the old closeth I knew contained various work clothes, in there I found a flannel shirt, it wasn't Prada, but it would do. It actually looked kind of sexy, my long legs really showing of, it was the typical boyfriend shirt. I instantly knew it belonged to Sam. My heart ripped to shreads again. Nick. I had to focus on Nick to patch it back up.

-Leah, where are you ? His voice almost made me jump with exitement, I ran out to find him in khakis and bare chest. I was surprised I didn't drool.

-I'm here you ass, you made me rip up my favourite pair of jeans! I went up to him, resting my fists on his bare chest. He was so perfect for me.

-Oh, I'm really sorry sweetie, but the shirt suits you though. He gave me a cocky smile before walking inside. I followed him without asking.


	2. Chapter 2 female imprinting?

Authors note: I've made my own twist to the imprinting. As Leah is the first _female _to imprint I'm going to let it be slightly different from male imprinting. You see, Leah still has a broken heart, she's not as forgiving as Jacob and her imprinting is strong, but not as strong as male imprinting. This was also a thing I thought I'd have to consider, I just couldn't find a way to put it in the story. And btw, your reviews really make my day!

Leah's happily ever after, chapter two

When I got home I was still in my amazingly good mood. It was as if Nick had scared away all the clouds inside of me, and now my inner sun was shining. Mom looked stunned when I came, humming some love song, dancing into the kitchen. Seth's face had "what-did-you-do-to-my-real-sister" written all over it, I was slightly amused by their faces and let out a melodic little giggle. I instantly took my hand to my mouth, when had I ever giggled before?!

-Okay, enough! Leah, what's up with you getting all happy? Seth gave me a questioning look. I smiled before I answered shortly.

-I imprinted. I let out another one of those melodic giggles, my hand rushing to my mouth once again. Mom laughed.

-Oh, sweetheart, who is it? She was clearly happy for me, and I instantly felt bad for not being more supportive about her and Charlie.

-Well, it might sound weird, but he's already a wolf! Seth groaned and shook his head in disbelief.

-No one from the pack! He was dead scared of me imprinting on his friends, which wasn't all that strange.

-No, it's Sam's brother Nick, I met him in the woods today, and it was like uhm.. I was finally seeing everything clear! Seth made an "I-have-to-puke"-face and left the white, little kitchen to run up the stairs. I was guessing Laura (his imprint) was waiting in his room, and funny enough; the idea made me smile. I was actually happy for my little brother.

-Oh god! Wait a minute young lady; he's what, twenty-five?! Your 19 Leah, he's way too old! My mother completely broke my happy-mood. Of course she had to think of _that_, I really wished I'd skipped the "Sam's brother"-part.

-Mom, get it together! He stopped aging two years ago, which means he's technically 21, and that has to be ok, mom please?! I gave her my famous puppy look, and she totally melted. Her face broke into a smile and I hoped she hadn't noticed my lie. Nick had phased when he was 23, which wasn't even a year ago.

-okey, but then you'll _technically_ be 18. I'm going to say yes, as long as this is your heart speaking and not your head needing revenge at Sam, she said with a doubting voice. _What was she THINKING? _I felt the tears press through. How could she think I was doing this to hurt Sam? I might have hated him for leaving me, but I would never do a thing like this to him!

-Mom, how can you even think that of me?! I screamed, running up the stairs. I felt the lump in my chest and suddenly I was sobbing silently into my pillow. I didn't love Sam anymore, I loved his brother, I knew that. But then why would Sam's reaction to this mean so much to me ? Jake hadn't been like this! He had gotten over Bella the moment he saw Reneesme! Why was I still so attached to Sam?

I lay all night wondering, and my final conclusion was: I was a woman. I had more hormones, more feelings, worse heart aches. At least I think I had. It wasn't weird for me to feel this way. I didn't _love_ Sam anymore, his opinion was just very important to me. I went over it all in my head, it totally made sense, right?


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden love

Leah's happily ever after chapter three

I decided to talk to Sam about this, really get things out in the open. So I went to his and Emily's house at twelve. She was of course baking something, which would usually annoy me, but now it almost made me happy. She offered me one and I gladly accepted it, it tasted heavenly.

-So Leah, why are you here? Sam asked, not in a bad way of course, but it was the first time I'd been to their house alone. I decided the truth would be best.

- I've imprinted on your brother Sam, and well.. This sounds all corny, but I want _your approval_ of it. It means a lot to me, and just so you know; this is no payback or something like that. My voice cracked, my cheeks blushed and I stuttered a little. Great. His face was shocked, not horrified, not thrilled, just shocked. I was scared.

-Well, Leah.. I guess I'm happy about that, do you know if he imprinted on you as well? Why had I never thought of that? He might not like me at all? He might imprint on some weird girl in California (where he lived)!

-Uhm.. Sam, I have _no idea,_ you're the one who's in the same pack as he is! I suddenly screamed at him, the thought of Nick loving another girl scared the hell out of me, I would kill any girl that even thought about him. My mind was hysteric, images of Nick with other girls, Nick telling me he didn't love me, Nick thinking I did this to upset Sam. I let out a small sob. I just couldn't help myself.

-I don't know! He doesn't talk that much to me... There was something sad about those words.

– What do you mean he doesn't talk to you? He's your brother for god's sake!

-yes, well... He had a thing for you way back when you and I... His voice broke off. Why didn't he tell me that a very long time ago.

-And why the hell didn't you tell me that !? I was broken-hearted for _so_ long, and there was always someone there to linger my broken heart, but you just _forgot to tell me?_ Is that it Sam, or didn't you want me to be happy?! I was sobbing, tears running down my oval face, how _could_ he ? His expression was blank, didn't he care?

-Oh Leah, I'm so sorry! Emily embraced me in a hug, what was _she_ sorry about ? Her horrible husband had broken my heart, fair enough, but she couldn't help it, I knew that.

-About what? You've been nothing but kind to me, and I've been the worst bitch in the world to you! I sobbed into her shoulder. Why was I suddenly so emotional? I was _not_ the sort of person that started crying at some random persons shoulder!

-Yes, but… Well, I've seen you happy and I've seen you the last years, and I know it's because of me. I saw a tear run down her scarred cheek, how could she put this on herself? I mean, it wasn't her fault that Sam had been such an ashole towards me, and it _really_ wasn't her fault that he imprinted on her!

-No, Emily! It wasn't your fault, all the blame is on this filthy bastard, she flinched.- Now could I speek to Sam alone for a minute? I was sort of pissed at him now, he had just stood there with a confused look when Emily blamed herself, he didn't protect her or even try to soothe her; what an ass!

He took a hold of my shoulder and gestured towards their tiny rosegarden, I used to think it was all so sticky, romantic and clichee, but now my biggest need in this world was to be here; with Nick. I followed him slowly, noticing details I had never seen before. It was like I was finally seeing clear after having some blurry contacts of hate covering my irises. The garden was lovely, wildflowers and different types of flowers everywhere. I would bring Nick here someday I thought to myself before being interrupted by snapping fingers in front of my eyes,

-Leah ? Sam glanced at me, wonder in his eyes, I must have been a little lost in thoughts.

-Oh, sorry... Why didn't you tell me Sam ? I could've been happy for all these years, instead I've pissed all my friends off, lost all contact with everyone outside the packs, what did you _think?_

- Honestly Leah, I don't know. I guess I couldn't take you loving anyone else, I still don't know if I can handle it. I loved you Leah, in a way I still do, and if this imprinting-thing wasn't in the way you and I would be in college together, maby even married, I love you Leah Clearwater and always have, except that my heart is bound to Emily in a supernatural way, there's nothing I can ? What was he saying, I mean he couldn't still love me, my heart ripped to pieces and my knees weakened and before I knew it I was kneeling down sobbing hard.

-D... dd.d-d-don't-t you d-d-dare say tha-a-at! I cried between heavy sobs.

-Leah, I am truly sorry, and I wish I had told you then, but I was hoping it would end, I was hoping it would be you an me! he had emptied his heart to me, and ripped my heart to shreads again.

-Well Sam, I won't bother you anymore, you be sure. Now, has your brother imprinted on me or what ? I had a very formal tone, but my voice still broke. I clenched to the image of Nick, his glorious body and his cute smile. I longed to b in his arms.

-I don't know. WHAT ?His voice broke, I glanced at him and noticed a tear running down his cheek. I'd never seen Sam cry before.

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ? I growled at him fiercly. He hadn't _noticed_ or what ?

-Leah, don't blame this on me, Nick doesn't belong to any pack, he was never meant to be a werewolf and therefore he wanders alone. I could of course ask him, but honestly, that's your job. He was annoyed, I knew it.- And Leah? I know you say it isn't revenge, but you know I love you, so to me it will be revenge. And if you're still the same person as last week, I know I'm right. I will warn Nick, you'll have to prove yourself to him.

I was so mad. I was agonized. Hate ran through my body. I phased.

**Author's note:**

**Now guys; I'm sorry. I should have updated before, I know. But I'm one of those writers I hate myself, the ones that need inspiration as they call it to continue. I have a really stressed living, and I take the privilege of enjoying some stories myself, so please forgive me ?**


End file.
